This invention relates to a pivotally mounted, position adjusted vehicle control console which carries all of the function controls as a part thereof, which function controls are operable by the operator, whether standing or sitting, and which function control linkage is operable to actuate function control valves mounted forwardly of the console on the front of the operator's station.
The advantages of providing for an adjustably positioned console which carries the steering wheel of a vehicle are known and a variety of mechanisms have been designed for that purpose. In keeping with the positioning with the steering wheel for the optimum use by the operator regardless of the inclined position of the console pedestal, it is as important to maintain the position of the function control levers in a substantially fixed orientation relative to the operator, again regardless of the tilted position of the console pedestal. Another problem relates to the effort of operation of the control levers, a high degree of effort resulting in fatigue of the operator and reduced effectiveness thereof.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved arrangement of function control levers and the linkage connecting the levers with the function control valves, the control levers and linkage operably connected to a vehicle console pedestal assembly pivotally mounted in the operator's station for movement fore and aft of the operator, and which pedestal carries the vehicle steering wheel.